The invention relates to a solar cell, especially to a thin-film solar cell of semiconductive material such as silicon, in whose semiconductive substrate minority and majority charge carriers are generated by radiation energy, said charge carriers being separatable by an electric field and thus dischargeable, with ohmic contacts being arranged at intervals on a (first) semiconductive substrate surface and interlinked, with a passivation layer arranged at least between the ohmic contacts, said passivation layer preferably also covering the ohmic contacts. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of producing a solar cell.
By structuring an appropriate solar cell, it is possible to reduce recombination of charge carriers in the vicinity of the ohmic contacts without having to generate a potential threshold for minority charge carriers through alloying, diffusion or ion implantation in the semiconductive substrate.